Maria
by MiaxDanny
Summary: What would happen if Maria went to earth instead. I own nothing but the story. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow... No...

I'm sorry Maria

Shadow, you don't have to do this.

Its the only way I can protect you.

We can find another way!

I hear voices this way!

Go Maria!

Shadow!

It is, Project Shadow

50 years later

This seems wrong. This little girl can't be Project Shadow.

A round man open the capsule a little girl as in. She was unconscious. She slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up in the capsule, she looked around. Then at the round man.

Where am I? Who am I?

Not Project Shadow, that's for sure.

Then who am I?

I don't know.

The little girl leaped out of the capsule. If he doesn't know who she is, then maybe someone else will. She walked out of the building and looked around. Nothing was familiar. Anything looked so new to her. Maybe if she asked around someonene will know who she is. When she did, they all said the same thing.

Sorry, I don't.

She found a grassy field to sat in. She sat down and sighed.

'I'll never figure out who I am.'

Just then, a blue blur zoomed passed her. She stared in the direction the blur stopped. It set down something pink. The blue thing reminded her of something from the past.

*Flashback*

Maria, look at the earth.

One day I would love to go there.

I promise that will happen.

Your the bestest friend in the world, Shadow.

*Flashback end*

Her eyes widen a little. Then she smiles.

'Thats right, my name is Maria.'

She turned back to the blue creature.

'This Shadow person, is that him?'

Maria thought for a moment.

'No, that can't be right. He doesn't look like his name is Shadow. Maybe he knows someone named Shadow.'

It wouldn't hurt to ask. She stood up and walked towards the blue creature. Noticing her presents, he turned to her.

Can I help you?

Do you happen to know a person named Shadow?

He thought for a moment.

I'm afraid that I don't. Sorry.

Oh. Sorry to bother you.

The female decided to ask if Maria was lost.

I'm afraid I am. Is this earth? I live some where else other then earth, but I can't quite remember where.

They gave her strange looks.

Then how'd you get here.

I don't remember. I woke up today in a strange place. There was this round man there.

Round man?

Yes. He was a very round man indeed. With a mustache as well.

The blue male seemed to notice something.

Eggman.

Maria was confused.

Egg-who?

The pink girl gave her a pitied look.

Sonic, look at her! She so confused. We have to help her.

I don't know, Amy. Someone could be looking for her.

Didn't you hear what she said? She's not from earth.

If she can't remember anything, how does she know that?

The pink girl shrugged.

Amnesia?

Maria watched the two creatures go back and forth.

Fine, then its settled. We're going to help you figure out what's going on.

Maria clasped her hands together.

Really? Oh thank you so much!

By the way, what's your name?

I think its Maria.

Oh. Thats a nice name. I'm Amy Rose.

And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

Amy rolled her eyes.

Do you have to do that every time?

Yes, yes I do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh my Chaos! Its been like 2 months since I updated this story. I was so caught up in HCYLAM that I did nothing with this story. I am sorry to the people who actually want to read this. I will try to updated sooner. Anyway enjoy!

Ps: I'm changing the writing style a little.

*Three days later*

Maria stood by the door frame and listened to Sonic talking to Amy.

"Amy, she can't stay here." Sonic said slowly.

"But Sonic-!" Amy tried to make him reconsider.

"No buts Amy. She has to leave. She'll just slow us down." Amy knew that there was no changing his mind. Maria, who overheard everything, had a sad look on her face. 'I didn't know that I was such a burden.' She looked up a little.

"I will try my very best not to worry anyone." She said with out realizing someone was there.

"What?" She jumped a little frightened and turned to the source of the voice in shock. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was only Knuckles.

"Oh its you. Don't scare me like that.." She calmed herself.

"What are you doing?" He eyed her then the two hedgehogs in the other room.

"... Nothing." Maria chewed the inside of her cheek.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Knuckles looked at her like she was acting suspicious. She pouted. If she was going to depend on herself then she had to stop lying.

"Well actually" she started, "I was wondering is I could help you with anything." Knuckles gave her a confused look.

"No. Why?" She twirled a strand of blond hair on her finger.

"Oh. I just thought I'd try to be a little less liable." Well at least that was the truth, sadly. He shot are a look then walked away. She let out a sigh. 'I not very useful am I?' Maybe she was more like Cream, a sweet little rabbit girl she was introduced to earlier. Well no, Cream was actually more reliable then she was. Maria walked around the halls aimlessly until she ended up outside the hanger. Chris and Tails were discussing something about a trip of some sorts. She passed and continued her way down the hall. Her mindlessness caused her to bump into someone. It was Vector.

Team Chaotic wasn't really with the gang, but really stopped by sometimes to drop off supplies. Maria liked Espio and the others, Vector not so much. She picked herself off the ground and dusted off her dress.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there." The guys huge! Of coarse he would say that.

"No, no it was my falt. Do you know where Espio is by any chance?" The thought of the fushia chemeleon never crossed her mind. So, why was she asking for him? He took a moments pause.

"I think he's in the meeting room." He was going to ask why, but he decided it wasn't any of his business to ask. She said a simple 'thank you' and moved quickly to said meeting room. Sure enough, she found Espio sitting in the room meditating. She decided to be silent until he noticed her presence. He opened an eye and was a bit surprised that Maria was there. He knew someone was there, he just didn't think it would be her. They don't really talk much, so it was strange that she went to look for him.

"Is there something you need?" He said shook her head at his formalness. She thought over her words before speaking.

"I was thinking earlier about when we met." That sounded weird. He gave her a look not understanding. "I mean uh... I thought that you were really interesting.. uh.." She stopped. trying to gather her thoughts again. The fushia chemeleon tried to understand her incoherent babbling, but he drew a blank. Maria didn't even know what she was trying to say anymore. Her face flushed scarlet in embarrassment. She couldn't understand why she couldn't speak. And she also didn't understand why she couldn't think of what to say. "Um will you excuse me."

She quickly dashed a out of the room while Espio stared after her. He shook his head and stood up. He strode out of the room, he noticed Maria was no where in the hall, and went to seek out his team mates. Well team mate, he wasn't really in the mood to deal was Vector, Mighty or Charmey at the moment. Instead he went in search of their current leader, Mia. He found her in the kitchen with Cream and Amy making... something. He cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"Captain, may I speak with you a moment?" Mia followed him out of the kitchen to the hallway.

"What's up?" The look in his eyes made her see that he wanted to speak to her seriously.

"Sonic has asked if we could take Maria with us since he doesn't want her in the way of their mission. I was wondering if it was alright with you." She smiled sweetly at him, making his face light up a little.

"Sure its okay with me. I don't mind at all. In fact" she paused, "I think if we trained her, she could make a good detective." Espio's look of shock on such a brash statement made her smile again. "Oh don't give me that look, theres nothing to be worried about. Now tell Sonic we'll take her and get ready, we're leaving soon. Oh don't forget to tell Maria and the others." She turned to walk away.

"I don't know why, but I think something bad is going to happen." He shook his head at the thought.

"Why are you talking to yourself in the hall way, Espio?" Espio calmly turned to look at the bee hovering behind him.

"No reason. Tell Vector and Mighty that we're leaving soon and also tell them that Maria is coming with us." Charmey gave a excited 'okay' and flew off. Espio went to look for where Maria had got off to.

Maria looked out the window of the ship and sighed. She was being shipped off to who knows where with Team Chaotic to do who knows what. Oh well. To late to say anything against it now...

Okay so now we're back on track. I will try to updated more like 3 times a week or something like that to make up for lost time. I don't even know if anyone still reads this stuff. If you do please review, flame or something. Leave a :-D or :-C if you want as long as its something... Okay I'm done now. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
